Thaddeus "Blackhawk" Marro (Ace Cipher Zero
Basic Information Race: Tengu Class: Fighter Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: LG Languages: Common, Tengu Deity: Agnostic Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial mod. CON: 12 +1 (05 pts) -2 racial mod. INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (00 pts) +2 racial mod. CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (+1) + FC (+1) (Fighter) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 18 = + DEX (03) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Blade, Curved Elven: Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: - Bite: Attack: -02 = (01) + STR (02) - Misc (05) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d03+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 DEX, +2 WIS, -2 CON Size: Medium Speed: 30 Favored Class: Fighter Swordtrained: Proficient with all sword-like weapons Gifted Linguist: +4 Ling, get 2 languages for each SP in Ling Sneaky: +2 Per, +2 Stealth Natural Weapon: Gain a Bite attack Class Features Class 01 Armor: Light, Medium, Heavy; Shields, Tower Shields Weapons: All simple, all martial Feature Name: Mechanics Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Power Attack (1st Lvl): -1 Attack, +2 Damage (+3 for 2H) Weapon Finesse (Ftr Bonus 1): Use Dex to hit on light weapons (and others) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 02 = (02) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Fighter) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +02 1 0 4 -4 +1 T: Planks Denizen Appraise +01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb -02 0 0 2 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -4 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 4 -4 +0 Fly 00 0 0 4 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +4 Tengu Racial Perception +03 0 0 1 +2 Tengu Racial Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 1 +0 Ride 00 0 0 4 -4 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth +03 1 0 4 -4 +2 Tengu Racial Survival +01 0 0 1 +0 Swim -02 0 0 2 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Traits Planks Denizen (Regional): +1 Acrobatics, +1 CMD vs Dirty Tricks Fencer (Combat): +1 to hit w/ sword-like weapons Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Scale Armor 50 gp 30 lb Elven Curve Blade 80 gp 07 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb 50 ft. Hemp Rope 01 gp 10 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb 10 Torches 01 sp 10 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Trail Rations, 10 days worth 05 gp 10 lb Total Weight: 78 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 10 SP: 08 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 28 Height: 6'6 Weight: 180 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black Skin Color: White Appearance: Hawkish Demeanor: Tough and aloof Background: From the Planks, so he's a bit rough and tumble; excellent swordfighter; honorable duelist; noble fighter Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec. 16, 2010) (Mowgli) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 21, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 Category:Approved Characters